oddworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Oddworld
Oddworld is the planet where the Oddworld series takes place. It has at least two moons that have been observed so far, as well as an unknown number of continents. All the Oddworld games to date take place on a continent called Mudos. Physical characteristics Oddworld is a dry planet with relatively little water compared to Earth and there are no large oceans. Instead, the surface of the planet consists of countless large craters. During its primordial stage, the planet's magma layer shrunk in size several times, leaving three distinct crusts on the surface of the planet. Over time, parts of these crusts collapsed, creating enormous craters and caverns below the surface of the planet. Oddworld has a total of three such layers, making for a total surface area about ten times larger than Earth even though the planet itself is roughly the same size.Nathan interviews Lorne Lanning again Some of these craters house massive cities such as Nolybab. The surface layer of the planet has a variety of different climates, ranging from vast deserts to lush forests, jungles, and icy mountains. Naturally-formed pressure wells are found all around Oddworld and may be directly connected to the deeper caverns below the surface crust, with the pressure differential causing strong winds or vacuums. The Big Well in particular appears to run deep into the planet surface. The caverns below the various crusts are warm and damp, with no sunlight reaching them. Swamps can occasionally be found in these underground layers. Mudos Mudos is the only known continent thus far. Its environment (as well as the surrounding's area) is at great risk due to foreign settlers. The terrain is quite rough and jagged. Mudos was originally home to just a few native species such as the Grubb tribe and the Mudokon civilization. However, after the rise of the Glukkons and other industrial species, the continent has seen rapid industrial growth and exploitation of its resources. Astronomy Oddworld currently has two known moons; the Mudokon Moon and the Gabbit Moon.Dear Alf March 2011 (Volume 2) Both moons have the shape of the respective species' pawprints on them and are believed by the Mudokons to be a sign from the gods that they are the chosen species of Oddworld. Species Sapient On Mudos, many intelligent self aware species exist. They are divided into two classes. The Industrial and Natives. Native species include the Mudokons, inhabiting eastern Mudos, Mudokons have a bird-like appearance and are known for their natural agility. Another native race are the Aquatic Gabbits, who have been driven into near extinction becuase of the Glukkons. Grubbs, native to Western Mudos, appear salamander-like but are a cultural offshoot of Native Americans and ancient Japanese. The last native race are the Steef. Steefs are native to Western Mudos and historically have protected the weak Grubbs. However their numbers have dwindled recently as they have been hunted down for their high sell value. Oddworld also homes many industrial species as well. The Octigi family is a group of octopus-like creatures who have become fully self-aware over time. The most prominent of Octigi species are the Glukkons. These Moolah cravers practice methods of extreme capitalism. They enslave native races and use them to build great cities. They have also hired the Sligs as henchmen. These slug-like creatures have been granted mobility through Slig Pants. The Glukkons and sligs are both native to eastern Mudos. The Clakkerz are the last Industrial species. Native to Western Mudos, they have adapted to Industrial customs. While progress is slow, it's clear they are modernizing fast. They appear identical to chickens as well. There is one sapient race that isn't apart of Natives or the Industrialists and they are the Outlaws who live off of taking from others. Sentient Various species of wildlife have been seen on Mudos as well. Scrabs and Paramites are the most deadly of the native fauna. However, they have been driven to near extinction caused by Rupture Farms. Meeches were once plentiful, but again due to Rupture Farms have been driven to complete extinction. The environment on Mudos (as well as the surrounding area) is at great risk due to foreign settlers. The physical terrain is quite rough and jagged. Mudos was originally home to just a few Native species such as the Grubb tribe and the Mudokon civilization. But foreigners arrived and quickly set up an industrial society, wiping out many species and putting others at risk. Species list: Sapient * Mudokons * Gabbits * Glukkons * Grubbs * Steef * Sligs * Clakkerz * Outlaws Sentient * Scrabs * Paramites * Meeches Demigods * Shrykull Notes * The official map of Oddworld was released as part of The Art of Oddworld Inhabitants: The First Ten Years, 1994-2004 ''and is also digitally distributed with ''Oddworld: Abe's Oddysee on GOG.com. * Lorne Lanning has stated that his plans for the Oddworld Quintology would involve five main games, with each game introducing a new hero to the story. Each new hero would have a corresponding moon with their paw print on it to mark them as the five chosen races of Oddworld. This would mean Oddworld could have at least five moons. References Category:Locations